bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vahkoro (Person)
For other uses of the name "Vahkoro," see the disambiguation page. Vahkoro, currently known as Joe Beezy, and more commonly known as Vahk, is an experienced comic maker who has often changed his own style of comics to fit his interest. He was banned from BZPower by request, but has recently returned. Comic Origins Vahkoro noticed the comic topic "Chibi Wars" by author Gukko Pilot. He wanted to guest star and became part of the action. He began to learn the ropes of comic making by creating many fan comics for "Chibi Wars." After "Chibi Wars" began to calm down, Vahkoro began his first comic series. Many praises and tips were given to him by Gukko Pilot and many other authors and members. Vahkoro often sites Gukko Pilot as inspiration, due to his teachings. Rise to 'Fame' The first comics created by Vahkoro, on record, were simply named "Vahk's Comics." It began as a Rayg sprite comic, then evolved into a Razor-based series. It starred many author-made characters, such as Toa Hagah Iruini, Norik, and Pouks, as well as Vahkoro's own pet Rahkshi, Shadow. As the series progressed, it caught the eye of members Gukko Pilot, Toa Lion heart, Vahki Commander, Dylanui, and Angela, Toa of Colors. The comic team went through many adventures until the topic lost its popularity and closed. Vahkz Comicz Vahkoro's second attempt jolted his hip-hop interest, with the appearance of Lil Jon, the rapper, as a main character. Vahkoro also sported a backwards baseball cap and golden chain. This series began simply as a comedy style comic, then transformed to support a thicker plot, involving many plot-twist and random character appearances. Vahkz Comicz 2.0 The series introduced authors Toatapio Nuva and Toa LP5 to Vahkoro's entourage of friends. The series later closed, due to Vahkoro's absence. Comical Chronicles As he became noticed in the Artwork Forum, Vahkoro teamed up with friends Gukko Pilot and Toa Lion Heart to begin on a new project, using PigBrick's Razor REMIX sprites. The story had no set plot, but did involve many mini-stories, such as a run-in with Plushie Grievous, a plushie version of General Grievous. The series ended abruptly. Vahkz Comicz 3.0 Being introduced to the RZMIK, Vahkoro created a new version of his popular comic chronicles. This series continued the stories between Vahkoro and friend, Iruini, and introduced another Artwork Forum favorite, Wikiea. Iruini's infamous sock puppet, Mr. Bigglesworth, also makes an appearance, in all his pixely goodness. The comics introduced many other author-made characters. Comic authors Tahuri, Katayru, and Hikaru Master all made their first appearance on in the Vahk world. This series was less popular than his first Vahkz Comicz season. Vahkz Studioz With the introduction of the Chimoru Kit, Vahkoro created a mini-series located exclusively in the studio. The series was planned to be more vulgar and even offer and uncensored version given to anyone who requested them, but did not get passed the '10 Comic' mark. Later Career Operation: Coffee/Vahkz Comicz 4.0 This series was one of Vahkoro's least popular creations. It stars all of the Permanent Guest Stars from his previous series, and also included his long-time friend, Jiigoo, aka Jello. Introduced in this series was Vahkoro's enemy, Timmy and his side-kick, Mini-Iruini, a wooden puppet who inspired Jiigoo's "iToa Kit." Vahkz Comicz 2.5 The continuation of Vahkz Comicz 2.0. The epic story picks up where it left off, with Toa LP5 transforming into a stronger, more powerful form. The series was purely action and drama, and reveals that all comics series prior to Vahkz Comicz 3.0 were hosted by an imposter. This symbolized Vahkoro's change in creating his comics for the better. The series introduced Vahkoro's evolution into becoming a leader. Flying Fritos, Chilli Cheese The most unsuccessful project by Vahkoro, FFCC introduced Iruini's coconut brother, Phil. It only spawned four comics. Vahk Comiz Grandes Cinco Vahkoro's fifth and final Vahkz Comicz episode. It introduced his interest into other cultures (In this case, the Mexican culture). It introduced Bio-Ninja and Notora: Portal Master into Vahkoro's entourage. It also marks the first animation created by Vahkoro. Comical Chronicles REMIX The collabaration of Vahkoro, Toa Lion Heart, and Despor featuring PigBrick's Razor REMIX sprites. This was the second shortest lived of any of Vahk's projects. It was about this time Vahkoro and Despor had a major fallout. VAHK: BTM By far, the most popular of all of his comics, VAHK: BTM was originally intended to show Vahkoro's childhood, but instead became a story of his teenage years. It was an instant hit, and reunited Iruini and Wikiea with Vahkoro. The series also included Bio-Ninja, Lixan, Philipnova798, Venom, RTNDNA (formerly known as Alixx or Cal), Popup2, and JediBot as PGSs. This series began the tight connection between Vahkoro, Venom, and Alixx as friends. VAHK ~2~ Not as successful as the first, VAHK ~2~ was a story of friendship between different people. Its sole purpose was to show the connection between Vahkoro and his characters. It marked Vahkoro's first permanent appearence change and use of speech bubbles. It introduces another enemy of Vahkoro: Flammable. Flammable's design was originally intended to be a villain who always spontaneously combusted, but the series did not last long enough to give life to the idea. It also was the first series in which an image of Joseph Beattie (Vahkoro's human form) appears. Appetite for Comedy Vahkoro's third collabaration, involving Venom, Jiigoo, RTNDNA, and Rorschach. The plot varied, but centered around the album "Appetite for Destruction" by Guns N' Roses. It recieved instant popularity, but also died as quickly as it rose. The series went on hiatus due to Vahkoro's absence, as well as RTNDNA being banned, and Qwerty's rejection of the topic. 003 What would've been Vahkoro's last before his unbanning - 003 was a short-lived agent-based series, inspired by Vahkoro's love for James Bond. It told the story of Vahk Bond, Agent 003 taking 007's place due to him being on a very important mission. See also *Irish Johnny, Vahkoro's infamous alter-ego. External Links *Vahkoro's BZPower Profile *Vahkoro's Brickshelf *Vahkoro's Majhost Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters